Love of the Sea
by Sleepywolf99
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is on his journey to find One Piece. On his way he have found a girl that floating along with the barrel that look like a accident and decided to invite her into his crew. The girl is crazy and love her sake, and a deep secret. OC/?
1. Meet Kyochan

Sleepywolf: Hello all again, This is my old story that I did found in my file and decide to work on that story again to make sure it's complete...but I've never seen to complete other stories so far xD;

I do own my own OC character named Kyo-chan, not One Piece since it does belong to the author. Period. I'm just simple here for the ride~

ENJOY.

* * *

><p>"Monster, huh?" A Straw-hat boy muttering as he was sailing in small dinghy boat along with a pink-haired timid boy who try to convinced him to forget about Zolo, the Pirate hunter.<p>

"Yea, Luffy-san Roronoa Zoro is also known as the 'Pirate Hunter', He's a scary person! Rum-"

"HEY! LOOK OVER THERE!" Luffy shout, found something interesting cause the small pink-haired boy, Koby to look over the side of the boat, blink to see a Barrel that happen to hold a young woman cause Koby to gasp.

"Oh no! We have to help her! Luffy-san! Do something!" He went to berserk panic mode again.

"Okay!" Luffy obliged as he hold his arm while pull the other arm behind him, grinning as he shout, "GUM GUM PISTOL!" Soon as he shout, he throw the arm that seem to stretch longer toward the young woman, grab back of her backside and reel her inside the small dinghy cause Luffy to fell backward to protect the woman from serious damage.

"Ahhh! M-Miss! Are you okay?" Koby shook out of his panic mode and ran over to them in concern for the woman, gentle pull her off Luffy and shook her awake hope that she's still alive.

"Ugh...Fuck...My head..." The woman groan, hold her head as she was holding a small gourd, blinking aloof stare at the other two that happen to rescues her. "Who the hell are you two?" She asks.

"WE'RE THE ONE WHO SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!" Koby shout at her as she seem to ignore him and drinking the gourd.

"Shishishi! You look fun! My name is Luffy! And I'm gonna to be the King of Pirate!" He declares aloud to her and the world cause Koby to turn around to screaming.

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh~ King of Pirate eh?" She grinned cause Luffy to grinned back at her as she pull one hand up toward him, "Pleasure to meet you then! My name is Kyo!" She laughing before shakes hand back and forth with Luffy who laughing along.

Koby sigh then take her in, She have a wavy black hair that seem to be damped from being in the water along with the wet red bandanna on her head along with a huge goggle over it with clear Icy blue eyes that seem to be glazed cause him to wonder what inside of that gourd that cause her to be drunk. He blush at what outfit she was wearing as she wore a two piece blue swimming bikini type but it was barely cover up by her white cloth that only over the top area and a loose skirt with belt that seem to hung over her hip. She also has a lot of gourd on both side and one in her hand.

"And who might you be?" She asking Koby cause him to jolt from that question cause him to smile nervous, shift his cola-glasses stammering.

"M-my name is Koby. A-And what just happen to you to cause you to drift out here?" He asks her.

"Ah..." She blink, pause for a moment try to remember cause the boys stare at her, curious as they lean close hopefully to hear her clearly as she shrug, "I forgot."

That cause them to have one of famous anime fall down cause her to ignore them once again and focus on drinking out of her gourd.

"Ahaha! You're Funny!" Luffy statement once again causes her to grinning again cause Koby groans wonder what's the hell is wrong with her.

"Beside, where are you two going anyway? To the next island I hope." Kyo stare at them in curious cause Luffy to nod happily.

"Yea! We were gonna to get my First Crewmate! Zoro...if that is his name!" Luffy grinned madly cause Kyo to blink.

"Zoro? As in the pirate hunter?" She asks.

"Yea! Him! Although I don't know if I should let him in or not since there is many bad rumor about him...But if he's a good person.."

"HE'S ARRESTED BECAUSE HE'S BAD!" Koby shout at Luffy who pouts cause her to laughing.

"Koby~ You never know why he is in there because of those rumor." She wavering her hand cause Luffy to perk up.

"See! Kyo-chan agrees with me!"

"But I'm telling you! He's BAD! BAD! BAD!"

KYO'S VIEW

I huffed slightly as I've notice that I was ran out of my precious drink, Sake is what I'm drinking since they're pretty good and I do enjoy the taste of it as I've notice the island came up close as Luffy, was it…? Anyway! He was squirming in excitements to see another adventure cause me to smile slightly but very curious to see why Luffy have to become the King of Pirate since Gold Roger.

"We're finally at the Marines' base!" Luffy scream as he finally got onto the solid ground as Koby start to tie up the dinghy boat as I stumbling to walk out of the boat.

"Yep! Finally~" I chimed along.

"You're Great, Koby!" Luffy said cause Koby to blink in confuse as Luffy start to said.

"We actually reached our destination!"

"Of course!" Koby frown his eyebrows downcast as he lecture Luffy, "That's the Basic of Navigation! If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO EAT!" Luffy ignore Koby throw his fist in the air along with me who agree since I'm pretty hungry myself.

"AYE!"

Soon as we found a small restaurant that was called 'Food foo', a odd yet a simple nice area to eat anyway so I didn't complain and join Luffy and Koby to eat something. Once we did finish eating the food that we did order as Luffy sigh happily, patting his stomach in satisfied.

"That was great! We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great Marine, alright?"

"I will...!" Koby sniffle and wipe his nose with his sleeve, "Thank you so much. Luffy-san, you have to become a great pirate too! Although we'll be enemies in the future...W-what about you Kyo-chan?" Koby turn his teary look at me who was plan to get my gourd filled with sake turn my face at him then Luffy.

"Eh..I've not decided yet. But I think I will stick with you guy to see what will happen next." I grinned evilly then turn around to face the waitress shout, "Miss! Can I have Refill for my Gourd?"

"Say...I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the Marines' Base." Luffy said, as soon as he said that.

Many people around them screaming and flipping table in result cause us to look at them to see them against the wall...Wtf? Is that dude trying to do Elvis Presley pose? What a odd restaurant this is.

Slowly as they went back to whatever they're doing as Koby whispering to us, "Looks like we can't just yell out the name 'Zoro'..."

"Hummm..." Luffy and I blink in curious, wonder why.

"I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base." Koby smile, once he said it cause people to screaming, flipping table in result again cause us to look at them again in strangely.

"Eh?" I muttered, blinking.

Slowly as we walking out of that odd restaurant as Luffy and I laughing along. "Hahahaha! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again!"

"Agree!"

"That's strange...I have a bad feeling about this!" Koby blink in confuse, "I could understand why they're be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time. But why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?" Koby asks.

"Well...he could've done something bad. Right?" I blink, look at Luffy who nodded in agree cause Koby to shout.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'm serious...Trust me." I said it from my experience cause Koby to stare at me in concern.

As we walking down the dirty road as I blink, look up at the ugly building that look like a Orange building with tiger stripe on it cause me to comment aloud, "What a ugly look building!"

"KYO-CHAN!"

"Yea, it looks pretty ugly up close..." Luffy agree cause Koby to look at Luffy in shock. "Go ahead, Koby!"

"B...But I'm not prepared yet! Beside that incident at the restaurant got me thinking..." Koby don't want to admit that I might be right as Luffy start to climb the wall as I join, slightly stumbling and failing slightly before got on top. "Ah! Luffy-san! Kyo-chan!" Koby squeak.

"Monster...I wonder where he is?" Luffy scan around as I blink, squint my eyes to look at the person in the middle of the field, pause my drinking.

"You think he's that one?" I point out cause Luffy to look over to where I look at, grin.

"You can't find him that easily. He's probably being kept in a secret room or something." Koby pointed out.

"Nu-huh! I saw something over ther- ACK!" I yelp as I fell downward, crash into the ground as Luffy laughing and hop off the wall and running down the wall cause Koby to blink wonder where to go.

"It could be Zoro!"

"EHHH!"

Once I got up, stumbling and drink out of my gourd as I walking behind them swaying slightly and climb up again next to Koby who trembling and peek, gasp and jump off the wall cause Luffy and me to look down.

"What's wrong?"

"Th..th..That black bandana and cloth around his waist...IT..?IT'S HIM! IT'S RORONA ZORO!" Koby shout as I look at Luffy who look at me also then turn our head around in sync to look at him.

He does wore exactly what Koby said but his shirt seem to be torn up and his pant seem fine expect that he was bleeding over it as he was slumping on the Cross that his arms was being tied up.

"So that's him..." I muttering, admire him from afar.

"So he's Zoro, huh? Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break." Luffy statement.

"Nah...Those Marine know how to tied a mean Knot. Trust me.." I said, shake my head slightly.

Koby quickly got back up on the wall screaming like manic he was, "S...Stop joking! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you two!"

"Hey! You."

I blink, look at Zoro who said that cause Koby to scream at his voice that came out from nowhere. As Zoro look up grinning like a demon he was.

"Could you please...come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted"

"Wao~ He does look like a demon…with blood over his lip." I muttering, drinking sake again, bit interesting already.

"Look, he's smiling." Luffy was in awe.

"He...HE TALKED?" Koby squeal in fear.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my words." Zoro said, smirking.

"That sound nice...all money for sake~" I was daydreaming cause Koby to look shock at me as Luffy was in deep though.

"N-No Way! You cannot do that Kyo-chan! Luffy-san don't do it! Don't be tricked by his words! Come on! If you free him…he'll kill us and escape!" Koby try to convince us not to do it.

"Nahhh~" I groans, getting bit irate by Koby.

"He can't kill me. Because I'm strong too!" Luffy grinned cause Zoro to blink in confuses.

"Ahahaha!" I laughing and grin, "You are an interesting one Straw-hat!" I chuckle drink sake.

I blink, notice someone next to me cause two boys to glance over my shoulder to see a small girl who climb the ladder next to me and glance at us before put a finger on her mouth.

"SHHH!"

I raise my eyebrow watching her climb off the wall and running toward Zoro try to give him the rice ball that she did made cause Zoro to shoo her away but failing before that Hel...Well anyway (Helmeppo: SAID MY FULL NAME WILL YOU!) he did act like a spoiled brat, try to eat that rice ball screaming said it was too sweet and throw it on ground, How cruel. Make me wanna to punch him in face. And want me to do more since he did order a unimportant solider to throw that poor sweet little girl over the fence, luckily I was there to save the day!

Once we got Rika, the little girl home as Luffy told her about Zoro and the rice ball cause Rika to cheer up happily as I drink sake again in deep though wonder why Zoro was locked up there for that stupid reason that Rika told about the mean dog that was attack her but Zoro was there to save the day.

"That was odd..." I muttered softly.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH! Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!"

"Oh great, that guy again." I turn around lazily make the other to look over my shoulder to see him walking down the street with two solider stalking behind.

"Do you want to be like Rorona Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three day.I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's gonna be pretty interesting..."

"Three day?" Luffy blinks and stood up and frown slightly asking, "Didn't you say you'll give him a month?"

"Who are you? How rude" Helmeppo snickering, "I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that! HEHE!"

I frown slightly at that boy cause me to stood up and punch his nose cause him to shriek girly as he fell down onto the ground.

"KYO-CHAN!" Koby shout, try to hold my stumbling form backward. "STOP! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"You bastard!" I growls, cheer on Luffy who decided to join in to punch that bastard cause Koby to shout at him too.

"Koby! I've decided! I'm gonna to ask Zoro to join me!"

"HUH!" Koby blink in surprise. I grinned and drink sake before wipe my mouth, "Allow me to help you break him out!"


	2. Breakin the Marines' Base

Sleepywolf: Wow~ Two review already, make me happy to hear that someone love my character the way she is. But to answer to one review question...

You have to find it out while reading it. I won't give off a spoiler! MWAHAHAHAHA! But thank you for review~

Enjoy part two~

* * *

><p>"So Luffy, what's the plan?" I said, glance over the Straw-hat who still grinning as we stood in front of the same wall that we used to climb as Luffy didn't say anything as he climb the wall again cause me to follow to do the same.<p>

Once we got over the wall, Luffy grinning as he walking up to Zoro who still attached to the cross glare at Luffy in curious as Luffy held one hand up.

"Yo!"

"It's you again?" Zoro groans slightly, "I told you I don't wanna be a Pirate!"

"I'm Luffy and this is Kyo-chan!" Luffy ignore Zoro as I wave him with gourd in my hand in greeting and drink it, glance around to see if there is anything to do as Luffy grin at Zoro who scowl, "If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?"

"I've told you clearly!" Zoro growls, "I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care! You are going to join me!" Luffy huff, stubborn cause Zoro to shout out.

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!"

I chuckles and tilt my head to side and asking, "Say, I do hear that you used Katana, is that correct?"

"...Hmph. If I'm not being tied up, I could use a Katana." Zoro said. Luffy perk up and asking.

"Where is the Katana?"

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure mostly...other than my life." Zoro muttering as Luffy frown slightly.

"Oooh~ Treasure huh? It must be something great!...I know! I'm gonna to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back!" Luffy grinned, cross arm, "But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me! Hahaha!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Zoro roared as Luffy ignore him and ran to the opposite side as I shout toward him.

"YOU GOING THE WRONG WAY! THE MARINES IS THE OTHER WAY YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh! Right! Thanks Kyo-chan! Watch Zoro for me will ya!" Luffy shout, ran into the right way again.

"OI! WAIT!" Zoro still mad, try to squirm slightly then huff, glare at me who drinking grinning.

"Are you two crazy?" Zoro huff as I shrug.

"Maybe we are...or not..." I blink cause Zoro to give me a blank stare.

A loud crash sound came from the building cause me to look up wonder what Luffy was doing there, "Sound like they're starting.." I grinning and laughing, hiccup in result make Zoro to wonder what was inside that gourd to cause me to act like a drunk fool. But he have to admit that I do have a great body for him to ogling over.

"K-Kyo-chan! W-Where is Luffy-san!" Kory finally arrive, huffing and panting from the running.

"Took you long eh? Well He's inside the Base try to get the Katanas back for Zoro as Bribe to make him join the crew." I explain the situation cause Zoro to grunt.

"I'm not gonna to join anyway."

"But he will have your Katana." I pointed out.

"You're right. I will kill him. Anyway, who is he?" Zoro said. Koby frown and walk over to try to untie the mean tight knots cause Zoro to blink in surprise.

"H-hey! If you help me, they're going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kinds of Marines! I'm going to become a real marine! Just the way Luffy-san is determined to become the Pirate king!"

"You're joking right?" Zoro blink in surprise as Koby laughing meekly, "hehehe..I was a bit shocked when I first hear him...But he's serious!" Koby grin nervously.

Suddenly I have this urged and shove Koby away fast as the bullet hit my shoulder cause me to groan, fell backward cause Koby and Zoro to gasp.

"KYO-CHANNNNN!" Koby scream in fear, ran to my side as I groan in pain slightly.

"Mother fucker! I shall kill them for that when I get my hands on them!" I growls, clasp my hand over my shoulder.

"Ahhh! She's bleeding! SHE'S BLEEDING!" Koby screaming, look around hope for a First aid to appear from nowhere as I twitch and knock Koby's head cause him to yelp slightly.

"Calm down Koby! I'm not going to died!"

"S..sorry.."

Zoro sigh in relief and glance at me, "Are you alright?" He pause then turn his head around, "Run for your life. They're almost here..."

"B-but I've not free you yet!" Koby stammering cause Zoro to turn back to look at us. "There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free, Hurry and Lea-"

"Baka, They're not going to do that." I growls, stand up again, cause Zoro to blink in confuse, "They're plan to kill you in three days anyway. No matter what." I stumbling over cause Zoro wide eyes.

"WHAT! That bastard promised me that If I could Survive this for a month, he'd free me.." Zoro growls.

"Well he never intended to keep his promise." I muttering start to work on untie the knots, wishing that I have a pocket knife with me.

"T-that's why Luffy-san and Kyo-chan punched him on your behalf! Because he was toying with you!" Koby chimed in cause Zoro to blink and look at me who grin lazily despite the bleeding through the shoulder.

"That was a good punch..wish I can punch him more..." I pouts as I focus as Zoro stammering, "B-but why..."

"The navy will never lets the three of you off! Please! After I set you free, please help rescues Luffy-san! I will not force you to become a Pirate, however, he's my savior! Luffy-san is very strong! But if Kyo-chan is involve, you three can join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town! DEFINITELY!" Koby look at Zoro.

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan..DIE HERE!" the marines was already here held the guns toward us as I complains.

"Who the one who shot me?"

They decided to ignore me as they are await for Morgan who arrive with a big-ass axe hand that I pouts, took Koby who was terrified toward Zoro as I step in front of them.

"Surround the Base! Don't let the guy with the straw hat escape!" Morgan shout then smirk toward us, "How interesting...The Four of you are planning to cause political upheaval?"

"Yes. Yes we are." I said, took out the new gourd out and drink it. Morgan twitch slightly and growls, "You wretch! Do not underestimate me! Before my great strength. You're just garbage!"

"Maa, Maa, you never know if you face against me." I chuckles as Morgan shout, "READY!"

I stiff up slightly was about to ready my technique as Morgan shout, "FIRE!" I was shock as Luffy appear in front of me cause me to gasp.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Koby scream once again.

Oddly Luffy didn't died like we expect him to as Luffy laughing, throw bullet away with his own body. "ITS NO USE!"

The marines screaming, dodge the bullets that was out from his body nowhere, Zoro shouting at Luffy to know who he is as Koby just pass out, foam at his mouth as I blink.

"Hehe...I am...The one who will become the Pirate king!" Luffy grinning at Zoro.

"That's not what he mean..." I muttering, notice something, "So you did ate a Devil fruits..."

"That's right!" Luffy grinning and took out three katana, two is black and one is pure white as I blink in surprise by the white sword. "Look, which one is your Treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them."

Zoro blink and grunted, "All three belong to me. Because I use three Katanas."

"Beside the point is...Resisting the navy here together with Luffy will make you and me the outlaw...or maybe you want to die here? Well I don't wanna to." I said.

Zoro grinned evilly, "Are you the offspring of the devil. Forget it, Rather than die here, why don't I just accepted to your Request. And Become a Pirate?"

"YAY! Kyo-chan! You hear that? Zoro is my First Crewmate!" Luffy cheer while shake my body back and forth as I grin slightly.

"Yea, yea, hurry and get these ropes off of me." Zoro scowls.

"Right!" Luffy grin and try to untie the evil knots while the Marines muttering to themselves till they decided to took out their swords to charge toward us cause me to glance at them.

"I'll deal with them while you try to free him." I said then drink the sake again before vanish out from their sights cause Luffy, Zoro and the Marines in surprise, shouting.

"W-Where did she go!"

Before they try to figure out where I was before pass out like domino, one by one as I stood in middle of them drinking sake like usual.

"Ahhh~ No more Marines up my ass..."

"Whooooa! Kyo-chan! What did you do!" Luffy was in awe.

"W-What the..." Zoro blink then notice some marines is still there, decided to charge toward them as Zoro notice that he was freed, quickly took out his three katanas to block them off cause Luffy to turn around in awe.

"SO COOL!"

"All of you better not move...you move...and I will kill you." Zoro said, glare at the Marines cause the Marines to tear up thinking, 'HE'S SCARY!'

"I already told you I'd be a pirate with you...Either way, after this incident with the marines, I'll be outlaw too, But it's okay. I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not...Bad guy, good guy, its no longer matters! As long as my name is known world wide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to said SORRY!"

"Scary..." I blink, remember my dreams then smirk.

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crewmate, if you can't accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!" Luffy grinned.

After a small fight with the marines by kick them out of the way to deal with the Morgan who decided to try to kill Luffy by swinging his Axe hand around crazily as I stand out with Koby who happen to woke up to watch along, cheering Luffy on to kick the Marines butt.

I did notice the Bastard kid who was plan to took out the gun as I walk over to him cause him to scream like a girly girl and try to shoot me but luckily I did dodge and punch him out cold as Luffy and Zoro finally took down Morgan. Glad that was over...My shoulder is bleeding badly thank you very much. And where my sake?

We finally learn that they were afraid of Morgan as the Marines start to cheer like a idiot as I did notice that Zoro did pass out next to me cause Luffy and Koby in panic.

"Don't worry, he might be hungry." I said cause Luffy to said, "Then we must get him some food!" and Alas we were in Rika's house being feed by Rika's mother as I do enjoying eating the meat happily ignore them conversation till Luffy turn toward me asking.

"Hey Kyo-chan!"

"Hm?" I blink and look up at Luffy who grinning, "Wanna to come with me and Zoro to the Grandline? You can be my second one to asking!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Koby scream from the background as I blink in surprise by Luffy's.

"Me..joining your crew?" I stammer.

"YEA! YEA! What will you said! We can have more fun! More Adventure for all of us to see!" Luffy bouncing around the seat as I pause in deep though.

'They might will help me find that person I'm looking for...'

"Well?" Luffy still grinning toward me as I smile slightly, "Sure, why not. You got yourself a second crew mate"

"ALRIGHT!"


	3. First Adventure together

**Sleepywolf: **Sorry about long time chapter you all waiting for. Nuff sayin' But I do enjoy read those review and decided to work hard.

So here it is~ Enjoy.

Keep the review comin'

* * *

><p>"E-Even though I'm not going…I will still worry! Can't I? Can't I worry about you guys?" Koby protest, slammed down the table glare at us while Zoro have a sweat drop and stammered.<p>

"Uh…."

"Luffy-san…Even though we just met…But we are friends!" Koby continues to talks as Luffy blink in surprise and listen carefully then grins wider, nods.

"Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!"

I smiles softly at Luffy's words as Koby smiles wide at him and looks away embarrassed, "I never had friends growing up…every time I would be picked on…No one would ever stand up for me…"

We all glance at each other, have anime sweat drop wonder where this goes but Koby continues with smiles, "but the three of you…taught me to live by my dream!"

"That's why we're heading for the grand line" Luffy replied.

"Yea!" Zoro agreed.

"Beside I wonder if they have those wonderful sake for me to drink…." I answered in deep though.

"That's true…" Koby blinks for a while before shout, "No! **NO!** What I meant is, You're too reckless…"

"Beside…you'd better worry about yourself." I start to points out cause Koby to blinks and asked, "Huh? Why?" as Koby glance up at Zoro who tapped on his forehead with his hilt of sword.

"She's right. Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!"

"Excuse me!"

We start to glance up to notice the marines step inside of the house as I blink, didn't notice there is many people out there continues to stares at us as if we're the new species. "We are wondering, are you really…pirates?" The Marines continues.

"Yes, I just found my first crew members, that would make us pirates now!" Luffy exclaimed while grin.

"Even though you are pirates, In reality…" The Marines shift around nervously but held up firmly, continues; "you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful but, since you are pirates…as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer."

'Well that was expect…' I sighed softly before ask the Mother of this house to refill my five gourds with sakes while listens to the marines tell them that we cannot stay here but won't report to the headquarters cause the townspeople to shouts in anger at the marines.

"Hmm, well then…Let's go! Thank you for your food Ma'am." Luffy stood up and bow to the waitress as Zoro start to gets up also in silence as I start to follows behind them outside, heard the Marines start to question Koby.

"Aren't you with their group?"

"Eh! I…! I….!" Koby stammered before pause to remember Luffy's words;

"_Even though we have to part…We'll always be friends!"_

"I'm…not…not…I'm not with them!" Koby exclaimed.

Luffy and I grinned to each other as we start to walk out of the door into the towns people who move away but stop by the marines who ask us to wait.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"…" Luffy then look at me as I blinks back before shrugs as I walk over to Zoro to awaits for Luffy who start to explains out who Koby happen to be while tease Koby by poke into his forehead cause Koby to shout.

"SHUT UP!" Koby punched Luffy's face cause them both to brawl it out till Marines shout at them to stop and shooed Luffy out before he done some serious damages cause Zoro to grab the back of Luffy's shirt said.

"Hey! You went overboard! Stop it!" he commands in his new First Mate voice. I winced slightly, look at Koby who lay there motionless as I smiles softly before start to blink at Marines who jab a finger at three of us.

"I know hasn't your friend! Leave this town immediately!"

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!" Zoro snickers and grins.

"I believe Koby will become stronger and more independent in the future! What do you think Kyo-chan!"

"I think he will handle things from here now on." I grins before step into the dinghy to settle down as Zoro sighed, look at the sea before said.

"Time to go, or else there's no telling what else will happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what Pirates are all about!"

"Hahaha! That's what I'm saying!" Luffy agreed as they both got in and push off to start sailing.

"Lu…Lu…LUFFY-SAN!"

We looks up to saw Koby stood there panting after ran all the way down to pier, before stood up in marines way and salute, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Well~ Well~ I've never seen a marine saluting pirates~" I grinned as Luffy laughs before waves;

"KOBY! We'll meet again someday!"

_After the addition of Pirate-Hunter Zoro and Drunk girl named Kyo into his crew, Luffy beings his journey once again. But, they don't know there are only more and more difficult challenges ahead of them…._

"AHH! WE FORGOT THE FOOD!" Luffy exclaimed in worried.

"Well its too late for us to go back since I don't remember where the town is anymore…." I shrugged.

"How the hell did we forgot about the cruise food!" Zoro complains, frowns.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I'm so hungry…" Luffy whines softly as Zoro give him the stares then glance at the only girl in the ship snoring away before said, "It's funny that you two have absolutely no navigation skills."

"Why! I've always been just wandering! You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards." Luffy pointed out blink owlish back as Zoro grunted and shrugs.

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards! I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea but now I can't find my way home…I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for the living expenses…"

"Oh, so you're lost~" I said, woke up with a lazy grin on my face cause Zoro and Luffy to jump slightly.

"Shut up! You are the one who's lost! Don't said it Luffy!" He give both of us a mean glares. "Geez…never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate! How do you expect to go to the grand line like this? You should hurry and find a crew mate who knows how to navigate!"

"And someone who knows how to cook," Luffy start to point out before I jumped in, "And Someone to sing!"

"YEAH!" Luffy agreed.

"Idiot! What are you two going off on?" Zoro shout at both of us as three of us lay back down, hear the stomach growls as we all said same time, "Soooooo hungry…"

"Oh…a bird~" I said, blink at the bird fly across the sky.

"Looks pretty tasty…" Zoro mutters.

As we stare at the bird in silence as Luffy start to have a idea. "LETS EAT THAT BIRD!"

"Huh? How are we going to eat it…?" Zoro blink in confuse.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed, grins as Luffy stretch his both hands on top of the ship as I start to pull Luffy back as if he was the giant slingshot while Luffy explain to Zoro about his specialty.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty! Ready Kyo-chan!"

"Aye! Aim for that bird is ready a go!" I grins evilly and lets go of Luffy who shot upward shout, "GUM GUM ROCKET!"

"Okay…can't believe he though of that…." Zoro muttered, stares up.

"Beat me." I shrugs, stare up at the sky of where Luffy flew try to get the bird but...it was in the complete way around as the bird somewhat got Luffy in its beak.

"AHHH! HELP!" Luffy shouts wiggles around in panic as Zoro quickly grab the orbs to start to row faster while I stood there laughing.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! KYO, STOP LAUGHING! JEEZ!"

"But Zoro! Its funny to watch Luffy got captured by a Giant Bird!" I protest in fit of a laugh before blinks at three people who was in the water shout.

"Hey..Stop the boat!"

"The boat over there, Stop!"

"Huh? Ther are people in trouble here too?" Zoro blinks, glance at his shoulder, raise eyebrow.

"Looks like it." I blinks too before shout, "We don't have time to stop! So hop in quickly!"

"HUH! What did you say!"

They blinks before scream together, somewhat got into the boat as the dinghy boat continues to speed up try to catch Luffy and the bird on the way.

"Huh! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro chuckles, keep his eyes on the bird and Luffy.

"Were you trying to run us over?" They shout angrily before sigh softly, "Whew…thank god!"

"Why is this guy so reckless!"

"Hey! Stop the boat! This is the Pirate Buggy-sama's territory…" Three of them sneers at both of us as we both give them the evilest glares.

"HUH?" we both said at same time…unknown to them…they were got beaten up and become our rower toward the island that was close to them.

"Hohohohoh~ We didn't know you were 'Pirate-hunter Zoro'! We're really sorry~ Even to you missy!" One of the Buggy Crewmate laugh nervously.

"You three made us lose track of my friend! Put some back into it! If I don't find my friend, you three are in for it." Zoro barked at them before glance at me, raise eyebrow. "Never though you can be that scary…"

"Eh~ it's the job of my own specialty~" I grins evilly cause the Buggy crew mates to flinch slightly at the though.

_BUGGY CREWMATE'S FLASHBACK:_

"_Hey Zoro~ Leave those three to me, keep rowing will ya~" Kyo grins evilly before crack her knuckles before get around Zoro who shrugs as he continues to row, keep his eyes on the giant bird sights before glance at her again._

"_Oh~? A cutie! Well you don't want to be hu-ACK!" the curly orange haired male scream in pain as he cover his private area cause all the male to wince slightly at where Kyo kicked._

"_Bastard, who do you think you are! Make us lose our friend like this!" Kyo shout in anger, continues to kick the Orange haired male with her feet cause the other to roar in anger before try to tackle her down, alas Kyo have saw them come before grab both of their head to smash together and drop them._

"_You three not that worth for me to fight…" She mutters before grin evilly, "Now, shall I do something worse~ or make you three my slave~?"_

"_PLEASE! SPARE US MERCY MISS!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_JUST DON'T KICK US IN THAT AREA AGAIN!" _

"_Fine, then you three are our rower! So get to it now!" Kyo shout cause them to scurry around before hit each other in the head, yelps before got into their positions to row faster, don't want to face the woman's wrath again for their own precious jewel._

_END of FLASHBACK._

"Oh yea, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked, cut the flashback off.

"YES! YES! YES! Good question, you finally asked!" the leader said.

"That girl!"

"YEA! That bad girl!"

"But she's real cute too!"


End file.
